Crossroads
by Fear-The-Spork
Summary: Some people in life often need a little push in the right direction. Other's need a good kick in the- Well, you get the idea. LAST CHAPTER FINALLY ADDED XD
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Juliet O'Hara slammed her hand down on her stapler, effectively making her partner jump and at the same time attaching the report she'd been viciously working on for the last hour to the table beneath it. She growled lowly, her shoulder's tensing when her curious friend sent her a wary glance when he thought she wasn't looking.

Lassiter quickly looked away and pretended, quite poorly, to be engrossed in his computer screen. Juliet wasn't even sure the computer was on, but she didn't say anything. She didn't want to cause yet another argument.

The thought of arguments effectively brought her back to why she was in such a foul mood in the first place. That irritating ass, ex-friend of a psychic that she was never, ever going to speak to again. Not after the scene he'd caused today. She could have died of embarrassment when she realized the whole station had heard their spat. How could he? He had never made a move on her. He didn't own her!

So how _dare_ Shawn Spencer dictate to her whom she should and shouldn't date!

Juliet inhaled sharply, gripping her pen in her hand and ignoring her newly stapled desk, she flashed back to the whole reason and cause of today. Two days ago when she'd been out for coffee in her favorite shop, she'd run into an old friend. A very old friend, considering how long ago they'd last spoken. One who had been doing quite well for himself since high school it seemed.

His flashy black car, parked in front of the shop and his insistent payment for her coffee told her that.

Richard had been as charming as ever as they'd chatted through the afternoon, laughing about old times and about what they'd been doing since school. He'd arrived from Miami four months previously, wanting a change of scene and purchasing himself a large house on the outskirts of Santa Barbara, complete with pool. He'd explained that he had grown tired of living so wildly back in Miami and felt the need to settle down, become more responsible.

That had been the deal clincher for her when he'd asked her out on a date. Handsome, responsible and charming, he seemed like the perfect choice for a way to spend one of her two days off. He'd called that morning to tell her he was picking her up from her apartment at six that night. Her mood had been cheerful, bouncy.

Enter Spencer.

_"Hey Jules, could you lend me some money for gas? Gus has cut me off and I spent the last of my paycheck on one of those old arcade machines. You know the Pac man one? I found it on eBay for $300 and I thought 'Bargain'!" _God, just thinking about him at the moment was making her blood boil. How childish could a grown man be? Arcade machines? No money? Mooching off of your best friend? She felt the pen bend under her grip and she quickly released it.

She'd given him ten dollars and he'd thanked her, before hoping onto her desk and giving her 'that' grin. _"So Jules, what are you doing tonight? I hear there's a Pac man machine and a pizza with your name on it sitting in the Psych Office. Wanna come over? Gus is ditching me for his date and I thought we could hang out. We haven't done that for a while."_

_"Sorry Shawn. As appealing as sitting in the Psych Office and having to pay for your pizza sounds, I have a date myself tonight."_

His face had fallen almost instantly and it had started. She had no idea how the argument had gotten so out of control, but eventually they had been having a full blown slanging match in the middle of the station. She'd finally delivered the damaging blow that had made him leave, telling him exactly why she would choose Richard over him any day. Telling him that he was charming and kind, that he was dependable and responsible.

That he acted like a man and not a boy, unlike someone she knew. She had tried her best to ignore the flash of pain that had run through his eyes at that point, but it hadn't gone unnoticed by her.

She'd pushed past her guilt though to get back to her anger, telling him to get out of her sight. He'd done as she'd wanted for once and had left without another word, leaving her alone with her guilt, her anger and her confusion over just why he wanted to be with her in the first place. Why did he have to be so hot and cold all of the damn time? Why, back when something could have happened, had he not just come clean about his feelings?

All of this highlighted the fact that Shawn just wasn't a commitment type person. He didn't want a long term relationship. All he wanted from her, as much as it pained her to say it, was sex. Or possibly something that lasted a little longer than a fling.

Although, she even had her doubts about that sometimes.

Closing her eyes, Juliet tried to rub away the pounding headache that she could feel building in the back of her head. She could have cried. She wanted to cry. Her mind was spinning and she was sure that it she looked up from her desk, the room would be spinning too. Her body felt exhausted and her mind was equally so. She had a date in less than an hour. The thrum of blood in her ears was deafening and she stole another quick breath and tried to hold back the tears that were burning the back of her eyes.

Stupid headache.

Stupid Shawn.

Stupid-

The sound of a box landing on her desk made her jump and her head snapped up to find the culprit of the noise, hoping it would be someone she could chew out. Sadly, she didn't recognize the perpetrator and so she was forced into pleasant niceties.

The woman in front of her held up a hand before Juliet even had a chance to open her mouth. "Don't bother. They're only headache tablets. Here, take this," she motioned to the spot next the blond Detective.

Juliet was surprised to say the least when a glass of water appeared as if by magic beside her. She hadn't heard anyone put it there. Maybe the headache was worse than she'd thought. "Oh... thank you..."

Juliet warily popped two capsules from their case, before throwing them back and gulping down the water as though she'd never tasted anything like it before. She polished off the entire glass, setting it down and casting another glance towards her 'headache' savior. The woman was still standing there, hands in the pockets of her neatly pressed jeans and her head cocked to the side.

Shifting uneasily in her seat, Juliet tore her gaze away from the strange woman. She picked up some paperwork and she swore... she really could have sworn that she could _feel _the woman begin to smile. Looking up, a shiver wandered along her spine when she found that the woman was indeed smiling, wide and gentle.

Noticing the lack of any official badge, and then the absence of a visitor's badge, Juliet cleared her throat and spoke. "Can I help you ma'am? Do you need a visitor's badge? You can get one at the front desk..."

"Oh no, I don't need one. I'm here on business."

How could Juliet not have noticed the melodic quality of her voice beforehand? It was unmistakable. Had the woman kept talking, in her current state Juliet could have slept? With the exception of her voice the woman gave no notion of being extraordinary. Short brown hair, hazel eyes and nice yet plain clothes, she was the epitome of blending in. Unless she spoke, Juliet assumed she would blend in with a crowd very easily.

Realizing the woman was waiting for her to speak, Juliet snapped out of her character analysis. Going to push herself out of her chair, she apologized. "Oh, sorry! Of course, let me get the Chief. Can I get your name? Would you like anything? A coffee maybe?"

Another gentle and calming smile.

The stressed woman felt the sudden need she'd had to get out of her chair, wane. She knew she should get the Chief, and yet she really didn't want to get up. It was only then that she noticed that her headache had almost completely subsided. Those must have been some fast acting tablets she mused, looking down at the table for the box. She should start buying them. She was surprised to say the least when she discovered that, not only had the box gone, but so had the empty glass.

"My name is Arianna. I'm fine for coffee thank you. Please, don't trouble yourself. How are you feeling now Juliet?"

Her brow furrowed in confusion. Had she told this woman her name at one point? Her name plate was currently blocked by a pile of paperwork. How on earth did she know? Maybe Lassiter had mentioned it... This lady was clearly important, so he had to have talked to her at some point. Looking around for her partner, Juliet's heart skipped a beat.

Nothing in the entire vicinity was moving an inch.

It didn't just stop at objects either. People too.

Buzz had seemingly frozen mid-stride across the bullpen. Lassiter was frozen with his coffee mug half way to his lips and a frown adorning his face. As Juliet stood and stumbled around the side of her desk, things just seemed to get stranger.

A paper cup was held mid tumble, the water that should have been spilling out of it just hanging in the air as though gravity didn't even exist. People who should have been talking, laughing and working were frozen with cell phones to their ears or twirling pens in their hands; some had been carrying paperwork and even the Chief was frozen in time in her office, having been about to get out of her seat.

Juliet whipped around to face the odd woman who seemed to be the only moving person besides herself. When their gazes met, Juliet gaped at the calm smile on her face. Could she not see what was going on? Was Juliet going mad? Dreaming? She couldn't stop the clique question before it spilled from her mouth. "What- what in the hell is going on!"

"Please, Juliet, have a seat. You look a little pale dear."

Juliet didn't move a muscle. "A-A little pale? What's happening here?" her hands went to her hair, fingers curling in the blond locks as she twisted and turned in every direction, looking, searching and hoping for some tiny movement. Something. Anything!

"You won't find anything. I know it's a little shocking, but you'll get used to it after a few minutes," Arianna leaned her hip against Juliet's desk, watching the panicked woman as her breathing began to quicken. She was quick to turn on the person telling her to calm down. Before Juliet could say something she regretted Arianna held up her hand for the second time that evening. "Sit."

Once, again, as if by magic a chair appeared behind Juliet and she felt an overwhelming urge to do as she had asked. Feeling her legs shake a little, Juliet followed her advice. "I'm dreaming... I have to be dreaming. Things like this don't just happen..."

"You'd be surprised how often I get 'I must be dreaming,'..." Arianna gave a quaint little sigh before continuing. "Don't worry; it's nothing sinister, I promise. I was just aware that tonight, you may need a little bit of guidance. After all, this is a big choice that you have to make." She settled into a chair of her own, pulling it seemingly effortlessly to face Juliet. The Detectives face said it all. Arianna gave another gentle smile, leaning forward and patting Juliet's knee reassuringly. "Tonight is going to be the most important decision of your life Juliet. I'm just here to help you decide what is right and best for you."

Shaking her head, Juliet closed her eyes. Letting her head fall into her hands, she finally picked a question out of the many that were bombarding her mind. "What choice are you talking about exactly?"

"This is something that's going to affect the outcome of your life drastically. It's something that you need to think about. And right now, you're going down the wrong path. Richard is not the way to go. He is the path that leads to misery, hurt and unhappiness," Arianna explained softly.

Juliet's brow furrowed, momentarily forgetting the situation. "Richard?" Juliet scoffed loudly at the very idea of it. "I think you're confusing him with Shawn. Richard is dependable and sweet. Shawn would probably be the one who would dump me and break my heart in the blink of an eye..." she finished softly, sighing heavily when the thought crossed her mind, before realizing that she was letting a little more of her feelings towards the psychic out than she'd intended.

But she was still so angry. So hurt by him...

"Would he?" Arianna asked, interrupting her self-pity and cocking her head to the side as though she didn't quite understand. "I was hoping that it would be a little easier to convince you, but I can see that just talking isn't going to cut it with someone so strong willed. So, Juliet, I have a proposition for you. Would you trust me enough, to let me show you what your life would be like? To show you flashes of what your future would be if you chose either man?"

She was about to object when Arianna took her hand. "I know you know I can do it. I think the time for questions has passed though, don't you?"

Juliet shivered a little, but she couldn't stop her curiosity. When would she ever get another chance like this? With a curt nod she gave her blessing. Arianna nodded back and moved herself closer.

"I do have one warning though. Some of these images that I'm going to show you, Juliet, are going to be painful. They will hurt you and may shock you. But they are necessary. We will be shadows in these worlds that I'm going to take you to. We cannot help ourselves, cannot speak to them. We are only observers..."

"Do you understand?"

Juliet nodded and Arianna reached a hand forward tentatively, as though she felt Juliet's reservations about the entire situation. Millimeters before the warm skin of her fingers touched the side of Juliet's head, the blond spoke. "Just one more question..." Arianna, who already knew what question Juliet wanted to ask, didn't even give her time to ask it.

"You want to know who I am."

Having seen enough already that evening, that the blatant mind reading did little to shock her, Juliet could only nod blankly. Arianna's eyes softened even more than Juliet thought possible. As her fingers went to the Detectives temple, Juliet felt a spark of electricity fly through her body. It was as though Arianna was sending a white light spiraling through Juliet's vision. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling. Not in the least. In fact, Juliet felt a breezing calmness wash over her.

Just as she felt herself being jerked forwards, leaving her seat far behind, she heard Arianna's answer.

"I'm just a friend."

**A/N: The horror! I know, it's terrible, but I haven't written anything in such a long time. This is going to be in four parts, which are all written so no delays this time. I'll release one every two days for the next week =3 The next chapter contains some sensitive issues that may be upsetting to some people. It is a little bit vital to the plot though, so if it upsets you- sorry D=! I know it hasn't been very Shulesy so far, but I promise, the third and fourth chapters will more than make up for it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Dark-ish themes going down in here.**

**Chapter 2**

She felt herself being jerked violently forward through the bright light, her stomach flipping as though she was on a rollercoaster. Left, right, downwards, upwards, spiraling. You name a direction or a way to move and Juliet was pretty sure she'd just done it.

When Juliet's eyes snapped open again, the whiteness had all but gone, only lingering like a safety net on the very edge of her vision. She blinked a few times to focus, her hand going out to the side to steady her shaky legs. Her fingers found a sturdy surface and she gave a relieved sigh before lifting her gaze to survey her surroundings.

A reassuring hand on her shoulder steadied her further.

Arianna squeezed a little, before looking around. Juliet followed her example. It took her a few minutes to take everything in. A beautiful archway at the end of a hallway framed what Juliet could only describe as her dream living room. She stared in awe, glancing to the side to see if Arianna shared her excitement and amazement. She clearly did not, her face remaining stoic if not a little sad. Juliet frowned again, looking away. Perhaps things like this didn't impress someone who was clearly not of this world. She'd probably seen much grander.

All the same, Juliet couldn't contain herself for long. "May I?" she whispered, unsure if she should talk normally or not. Arianna swept her arm aside, her grip on Juliet's shoulder falling away as the Detective began to wander along the hall. Rich cream carpets under foot made her feel as though she was walking on air- although she mused dryly, she probably _was._

Everything about the place was just so... big! She looked up at the ceiling and laughed. She secretly thought that if she yelled it would echo on forever. And then some. With a giggle she waltzed into the living room, twice the size of the spacious hallway. Arianna didn't follow, simply allowing Juliet to enjoy herself while she could.

She really did. Running from room to room, upstairs and downstairs, Juliet explored the house she'd always dreamed that she would one day own. Out of the clear, picture windows were endless fields and Juliet could even see a woodland area from the upstairs window. Her heart swelled. This was her life with Richard? Everything she could ever want...

Juliet had never told her new family at the SBPD, but when she had been growing up; her parents had always been strapped for cash, especially having to support so many children. With a house like this... She could give her parents anything they wanted, anything they'd never had before. She could take care of her friends; give Shawn all the gas money he needed- Shawn... His name slammed into her head at a hundred miles an hour, almost as if she'd forgotten about him. Shaking her mind free of any more hurtful thoughts, she moved on.

Running a hand over what she assumed was her dresser; Juliet suddenly frowned at how much make-up she found there. She never wore as much make-up as there was here. There was a least a year's worth of the stuff. As she fiddled with a bottle of concealer, a voice from behind her made her jump suddenly. "Enjoying yourself?"

Getting over her surprise rather quickly, Juliet smiled and set the bottle back down, forgetting her momentary confusion. "You know, I've just realized who you remind me of," she spun around to face Arianna, leaning on the dresser behind her.

"Oh?"

"The Cheshire Cat. You're very laid back, very quiet and you make people jump out of their skin. That's the second time since we met..."

Arianna smiled wryly at Juliet's comparison. "I'm so glad. You know, he was always my favorite story book character when I was a child. The newest model of his character certainly has cemented my love. Stephen Fry is very droll..." She shifted around the room towards her new friend. "So, are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Enjoying your tour of your future?"

Juliet couldn't help the smile that pulled at the corners of her mouth. "Everything is so amazing. I must be so happy here..." She couldn't miss Arianna's sour look as she turned away from her. "What's wrong with that? Here I could give my parents everything they could ever want. I could see my friend's right, plan for my children's future," she trailed off when she saw Arianna's eye's close and her head fall.

Juliet's confusion rose.

"You think an awful lot of this place already. Your heart is in the right place. You want to give your parents what they never had, give your friends enough to make them happy... but Juliet... don't you realize that here, you don't have friends? Or family..." she looked away again, the mood in the room suddenly becoming heavier.

Juliet pushed away from the dresser and took a step towards her otherworldly guide.

"What are you talking about? Arianna?" Juliet's voice caught in her throat when she realized that Arianna was no longer there. How had she missed her leave? "Arianna! Where are you?" Juliet spun on her heels, heading out into the corridor to search once more. She called her name throughout the house, the rooms becoming big and empty as she wandered about alone.

What drew her away from her frantic search was the slam of the front door. It sent an echo through the now intimidating corridors and Juliet was quick to turn and head in that direction. Perhaps Arianna was playing a trick on her. Granted, she didn't seem the type. Too serious...

Too Cheshire like...

"Juliet!"

That was a man's voice! Richard! Juliet smiled a little in relief. She was no longer alone, even if the new occupant couldn't see her. At least it would be nice to see a friendly face. She wandered towards the source of his voice, finding him standing in the hallway she had a appeared in.

He looked a little older, his face a bit more distinguished and his hair with flecks of gray running through it. He had been older than Juliet at school. Three years older in fact. She had met him in the debate club, where they had become friends.

He called out again, a little harshly and Juliet flinched at the loudness of his voice when she had become so used to the melodic Arianna in the past... however long. A loud crash in the distance distracted her and she looked in the same direction the Richard did. His face became frustrated, then angry. Juliet's eyebrows rose a little at him.

"Goddamn it Juliet get down here!" he screamed.

Juliet almost fell over from the shock. She'd never heard him use that tone in her life. In school he had always been soft spoken, polite and gentle. When she'd met him again he's basically retained the same demeanor. At least, she thought he had. By the time timid footsteps on the stairs could be heard, Juliet was too scared of what she might see to turn around. Maybe Richard had had a bad day at work. Maybe he was angry about something else... Maybe he-

"Yes?"

Juliet froze on the spot, her eyes closing. That voice... There was no mistaking it. It was quieter, shakier, but she would know it anywhere. That voice was hers... Richard took a step forward. Then, everything clicked. It all made sense now. Arianna's comments about no friends or family, the endless supplies of makeup and the sad looks that her confusing guide had sent her.

She didn't want to turn around. She couldn't see herself like that... but she had to. She couldn't not do it. Richard sneered beside her. "Yes, what?"

Juliet gasped as she turned to face herself. Bile rose in her throat and tears burned the back of her eyes again. Her stomach churned and the sudden surge of hatred for the man who had done this to her raged forward. As she looked at what could only be described as a zombie of her former self, she heard her own voice mutter those humiliating, degrading words that she once swore she would never utter to any man outside of work.

"Yes, sir."

With no sign of Arianna in sight to take her from her own living nightmare, Juliet could do nothing but shadow her other self for hours. What she saw disgusted and repulsed her to the very depths of her soul. She had become a pitiful shell of a woman. If Richard so much as flinched, she was cowering away from him. Juliet quickly learned that Richard found this amusing. He would make her sit next to him on the large couch and would purposely make sudden or jerking movements.

Juliet's rage grew with each passing flinch of the woman on the couch, with each insult or degrading comment that was thrown. Every tear that she could see the second Juliet hold back burned in her own eyes for what she had become. A slave. A terrified servant to a monster. And this was not the kind of monster you found in story books.

No.

It was real and it was sitting beside her.

She quickly learned that Juliet in this world would not stand up for herself. Perhaps she once had, perhaps she had once fought back to protect herself, but not now. Not with what she was witnessing.

She watched the trembling creature in front of her, face bruised and neck swollen with pink and purple hand prints. Her hair hung limply and the bags under her eyes were tribute to a lack of sleep. She was painfully thin, clothes hanging from her tiny frame, no-where near the healthy weight she was now. How had this happened? How had someone she'd known for so long turned into this snarling beast that clearly got a kick out of terrifying her? Of beating her?

Suddenly, as fast as lightening Richards hand snapped out and caught Juliet's pathetic frame square in the face. She cried out in pain and Juliet herself cried out in anger. There had been no call for it, no cause and no warning.

With an amused smirk, Richard pushed her cowering body from the couch. She landed on the floor with a thump, not even enough energy in her abused body to hold her hands out and brace her fall. Without even so much as a glance at her, his foot snapped out and rammed into her side, eliciting a moan of pain as she curled into the fetal position.

The watching Juliet was no-where near as weak or terrified, and momentarily forgetting herself and where she was, she lunged for Richard from her own seat, with the battle cry of, "Sick bastard!"

By the time she reached him, he was standing over her other self, tall and smug as though he was proud of himself. Juliet's attack did nothing, her incorporeal form simply ghosting through him like a mist. She howled in anger at him, wishing herself visible so she could teach him a lesson. Her wish did not come true. She could do nothing.

Nothing but watch.

Nothing but plead.

Nothing but scream.

Nothing as he began his vicious, unprovoked beating of the poor lost soul on the floor. "God dammit!" she roared as she swung at his back again and again, ghostly hands looking for something, anything to grip to pull him away. Every time she found nothing as the Juliet lying on the floor pleaded with her attacker for mercy. Mercy that just wouldn't come.

Eventually Juliet turned away in agony, unable to watch and screamed out her guides name one more time. "Arianna! Help her!" Her cries became indistinguishable from her counterparts as she felt two warm arms wrap around her from behind. She turned in Arianna's embrace, sobbing helplessly into her guides shoulder. "Please help her."

Arianna sighed heavily. "I wish I could, I really do Juliet. But this is only a prediction of the future, what would happen if you chose Richard..." The light was sinking in on them again and Juliet felt herself relaxing. "What happened to my friends? Why don't they help me?"

"In this world, when you turned Shawn down again, he left Santa Barbara a few weeks later. He didn't really find any reason to stay when the woman he loved was with another man... Of course, Psych closed down after that and Gus moved away with nothing else to keep him here. With no psychic consultant for the SBPD, Henry was no longer needed and lost his job. He couldn't keep up with payments on his house, so he eventually sold up and moved away too." By now they were back in complete whiteness, which was comforting for Juliet to say the least.

She was just glad to be out of that nightmarish hell.

She sniffled a little, still not letting go of Arianna. Something about her touch was soothing, calming. "What about Lassiter?" she asked, almost too afraid to continue. All of her friends, her dearest friends were gone. Shawn... her stomach tightened, and not in a pleasant way. He loved her? Why had he never said anything...?

Arianna paused. "You won't like it."

"Tell me, please..." Juliet pleaded softly. Arianna gave a sigh and nodded.

"When you eventually quit your job, it was Chief Vicks choice to place Lassiter with a rookie partner, someone who he could train up in the field. He wasn't happy about it and rightly so. One day, someone held up a convenience store down town and Lassiter was dispatched to go and deal with it. The kid was terrified, it was his third time out and he broke cover too early. Lassiter was taken down in the crossfire. He died saving the kids life," Juliet gasped out, pain ripping through her.

The only mild comfort was that this horrible situation could somehow be avoided; stopped in its tracks. She would do anything to make sure this never happened.

"Chief Vick blamed herself, stepped down as Chief after that," Arianna finished sadly, loosening her grip on the trembling woman. "I'm sorry you had to see this Juliet, but it was the only way. You were too stubborn to listen to me at the Station..."

Juliet sniffed loudly. "Can I... Can I see what my other life would be like? Please?"

"With Shawn? I don't know if we have time... We have to get you back."

"Please! Please Arianna, I have to know." She did. She really needed to know what her life would be like if she chose Shawn. It had to be better than this. Even if she was heartbroken and alone, anything had to be better than what she had just seen.

The guide finally nodded her approval and reached out her hand. Juliet welcomed the blinding whiteness this time.

**A/N: Don't throw things at me! *dodges a shoe* I had a little trouble writing the abuse past of the chapter. Not a fun thing to have to do, but necessary for the plot. Anyway, next two chapters I know you'll all love to pieces, because they're Shules fluff etc. Love you guys and thanks for reviewing ^_^ **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

This time around, Juliet knew exactly what to expect with the jerking, rocking motions and kept her eyes squeezed tightly shut during the whole experience. The horror of her previous vision had dulled a little in the comforting, soft light. Eventually the rocking and shaking settled into gentle swaying before stopping altogether, her feet finding solid floor again. She stumbled a little and let out the breath she didn't even know she'd been holding, feeling Arianna laugh lightly beside her at the reaction. "I don't think I'd ever get used to that..."

"It's difficult with two people. My apologies." Juliet cracked open an eye and glanced at Arianna. She was smiling in an amused sort of way, looking anything but apologetic. All of the tension from before had seemingly vanished, leaving Juliet decidedly more relaxed. It was as though her new friend's mere presence could dispel any bad feelings.

"You don't look very sorry."

"I know. We've stopped moving. I'm sure it's safe to open your eyes now. I promise this will be nothing like before. You have my word." Juliet breathed out a little sigh of relief, her eyes opening. As it did before, the whiteness remained around the edge of her vision, softening the image before her. It wasn't as present as before though, which confused her, but she let it pass.

They were in a bedroom this time, nowhere near as large as the last one she was in. Ignoring the little shiver that the memory brought, she continued her scrutiny of the room in front of her. The walls were papered a warm cream and coffee color, with odd little patterns here and there. Everything was nicely co-ordinated and neat except for the unmade bed. Juliet jumped for the third time that night- or day... when the lump under the covers moved and groaned a little. Arianna chuckled slightly. Juliet braced herself for the worst when the covers fell back.

Would she be thin? Unhappy? Have that heartbroken look in her eyes? She was surprised to say the least when she found her appearance relatively normal and her demeanor...well.

She looked, dare she say it... glowingly happy.

Not just regular old happy, but glowingly happy. How did one even aspire to become glowingly happy in the first place?

Her other self yawned and stretched with a smile, her arm falling to the empty side of the bed and causing a frown to appear on her happy features. Juliet watched with curiosity, the need to explore quashed by the need to see what was going to happen next. The Juliet in the bed sat up, twisting her back in the fashion Juliet recognised. She would do that every morning to work the kinks out. "Baby?" her other self called out and all eyes turned to the door.

Juliet heard him before she saw him her heart melting and all of her previous anger evaporating as Shawn Spencer appeared in the doorway, complete with tray of food and customary flower adorning a little vase. He wore a brilliant smile and winked at a yawning Juliet from across the room.

"You made breakfast?" she laughed, relaxing back into the pillows as she awaited him in the bed. Shawn's eyebrow raised and he placed that tray on the bed next to her. It was only when he put it down that Juliet noticed he only wore boxer shorts and she blushed heavily.

"I'll leave you alone to see the rest..." Arianna smirked a little as she practically floated out of the room. Juliet shook her head. That mind reading thing was annoying enough when Shawn did it, but this was taking the biscuit.

Juliet couldn't stay annoyed for long though.

"Of course I made breakfast Jules. I'm the best boyfriend in the world. At least that's what my special mug says, and I intend to live up to that title. Only best boyfriends make their girls breakfast in bed. Only awesome boyfriends make them pancakes with pineapple..." he held up a plate for her to smell and she laughed, batting him away.

"Did you clean up in the kitchen, oh awesome boyfriend of mine?" she smirked, stealing a fork from him. Shawn paused, before giving her a charming smile.

"It's clearly on my to-do list babe. Don't worry your gorgeous little head about it," he reached for a pineapple chuck, only to find his hand slapped away by a giggling Juliet. He smirked and dropped his head, before giving her a puppy dog look and sticking out his bottom lip. The other world Juliet reached out a pulled him in for a light kiss, before pushing him away and passing him a fork.

Juliet, who had been leaning on the wall during the entire exchange was in, what could only be described as awe. Was this the same irresponsible Shawn Spencer that she knew so well? Making her breakfast in bed and acting like a proper long term boyfriend? He had a 'Best Boyfriend' mug from her? She didn't recognise the bedroom... Was it Shawn's? Or did they own this house together? She had so many questions, but the interaction between the two was far too intriguing. So she stayed where she was instead of following Arianna.

"What time do Gus and Maddie want us over at this afternoon?" Shawn asked, raising a coffee mug to his mouth and taking a sip. The Juliet in the bed looked thoughtful for a moment, chewing slowly.

"I think he said three, but your dad said he wouldn't have the barbeque ready until half past. We have a few hours before we have to be there."

"Are we going to tell them?"

Juliet cocked her head to the side, staring at the happy couple on the bed. Tell them what exactly? Who was Maddie? Was she with Gus? Engaged or married perhaps? They clearly lived together if they were inviting them over. Her level of happiness also rose when Henry's name was mentioned. That must have meant that Psych was still running strong. She breathed another sigh of relief. Everything was as it should be in this world. A world where she was with Shawn...

"I think it'll be the right time... We've kept it secret for long enough. Carlton is going to flip out," Juliet giggled, setting the now empty tray and plate aside and sitting cross legged in front of him. Shawn quickly mirrored her pose, resting his head on his hand and raising an eyebrow in her direction. The Juliet leaning against the wall felt her stomach finally settle. _Now_ everything was how it should be. Her partner was alright...

"You, Juliet O'Hara, are a bad, bad woman."

"You love it."

"You're right I do. Want to see just how bad _I _can be?" Shawn's grin suddenly turned predatory and the mood in the room shifted. Juliet shifted a little, away from the wall. This was interesting... The Juliet in the bed laughed lightly, lying back and stretching out, her right arm curling over her head and her other resting on her stomach. Shawn chuckled. "Is that a yes? Or an 'I'm tired, take care of your own problem?'"

"Hmm, give me a few minutes to decide..." she teased and he shook his head, pushing forwards to land on top of her, arms either side of her head. Both Juliet's blushed.

"Bad to the bone..." he hummed, leaning in to kiss her sweetly.

Casting one last, almost longing look towards the giggling couple on the bed, Juliet left the room to give herself some privacy. She paused. Even in her head that sounded insane. She wandered into the hallway and down the stairs into the living room, smiling fondly when she recognised little odds and ends that had probably been brought from her apartment. She bit back a smile when a pineapple shaped lamp came into view. Only Shawn could have something so zany in his house.

Their house.

The sudden thought made her heart skip a beat, and this time it was in a very good way. She and Shawn had a house. A life together. This was huge! Shawn was actually in a stable relationship, was committed enough to have started to build a life with her. She'd completely misjudged him... Her stomach clenched a little when she remembered just how much hurt had flashed in his eyes when she'd verbally attacked him earlier. Her head fell.

She felt so ashamed of herself. Her anger had clouded her vision and she'd deliberately set out to hurt him. Looking around for Arianna, she knew deep in her heart that she had to get back. She had to tell him that she hadn't meant it, that she would choose him over anyone else in a heartbeat. He was her closest friend, her confidant. Her future.

"There's one more thing you should see before you go..." Arianna smiled, holding out her hand. Juliet took it willingly, not even asking the questions she wanted to because she just wanted to see more. She wanted to see everything. So she had no objections when the scene switched to a sunny back garden, the smell of cooking food in the air and the chatter of friends filling the silence. Juliet looked around, her face breaking out in a massive smile.

She couldn't help herself. In the corner, Shawn and Gus were arguing playfully over how to construct what looked like a wooden table with deck chairs, something Juliet was sure that Henry or Lassiter could have completed with their eyes shut. With the other two men in mind, Juliet scanned the garden and found them next to the barbeque. Henry was laughing at something Carlton was saying, and Juliet was surprised to see him in such a casual setting.

The Lassiter she knew would never have enjoyed himself like this. Social situations were, as he loved to remind her, not his thing. Yet there he was, casual attire and beer in hand, talking lightly to Henry about what sounded like fishing. As Shawn and Gus finally gave up on the construction and Juliet finally noticed her other self, standing with a sweet looking woman on the patio. They were shaking their heads at the antics.

Gus embraced the woman lovingly and Juliet quickly deducted that it was Maddie. Shawn joined his hand with hers, lifting it and pressing a kiss to the back before pressing it against his cheek with a smile. Juliet watched herself grin before muttering the words 'suck up' to him and making him laugh loudly. The sound carried, only interrupted by the sound of a gate opening at the other end of the garden.

Everyone looked towards the source of the noise, immediately greeting Buzz and his wife Fran. A little girl with dark wavy hair toddled in as well, hands safely clasped in her father's as he smiled down proudly.

Juliet couldn't help herself. The feeling of happiness was almost overwhelming. Seeing everyone she loved and cared about in the same place, she could feel their feelings and it was almost over powering. Another creak of the gate and another welcoming familiar face in the Chief, who appeared with her own little girl and her husband not far behind. He carried a salad bowl in his hands and a sheepish smile on his face.

When Juliet looked back around to search for herself and Shawn, she was surprised to find Maddie emerging from the house, bundle in her arms and a smile on her face.

This was just... so perfect. So beautiful...

Gus and Shawn cooed over the baby in Maddies arms, Gus lifting his son from her and rocking him gently. Shawn wiggled his fingers above the child and pudgy little fists emerged from the blankets folds and tried to grip his fingers. He laughed.

The second Juliet crept up behind him, her arms wrapping around him and burying her face into his shoulder. He twisted his face around and nuzzled her, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Love you beautiful."

"Hmm, love you too."

"So, have you seen enough Juliet?" Arianna finally spoke, her voice seemingly contented with Juliet's reaction. She nodded in answer to the question. "Would you like me to take you home now? I believe there's someone you have to talk to."

Turning away from the heart warming scene, Juliet held out her hand so that Arianna could take her home. But instead, her guide and new friend stepped away, cocking her head to the side. Juliet's eyebrows kitted in confusion. "What-" Arianna stopped her mid-sentence. Juliet didn't seem to mind this time.

"Sorry Juliet, but this time, you have to go by yourself. You really don't need me to convince you anymore."

Juliet didn't really know what to say.

"You don't have to say anything." There was the customary smirk accompanying the comment about her thoughts and Juliet shook her head slowly. "What?"

"You have to stop reading people's minds. It's like an invasion of their privacy."

"And visiting their futures isn't?" Arianna asked lightly, glancing back towards the now fading scene in the back garden. The sun was setting in the distance and both women turned to stare at just how lovely the picture was. Juliet felt warm inside. It melted over her like butter, cocooning her in the safe loving feeling. Arianna continued. "But, I suppose sometimes these things are necessary..."

Juliet hummed in response, far too taken over by the sated feeling that had washed through her body, turning her bones to liquid. Through the haze, which felt remarkably like a morphine high she'd once experienced when she'd broken her leg in Junior High, Juliet managed to speak to her guide. The words sounded far away and hazy even to her own ears. "I never did find out what we were going to tell everyone..." Juliet felt her eyes slide shut before Arianna could answer.

"It can wait. You wouldn't want me to spoil the surprise would you?" Juliet knew that Arianna was smiling, even if she couldn't see her. "Have a good life Juliet," the soft touch on her shoulder was suddenly gone and Juliet felt herself frowning.

"Do you have to go?" she asked, a little sadness creeping into her voice at the thought of losing such an extraordinary new friend.

"You'll see me again..." Both voices were fading and Juliet wished that she could open her eyes and see what was happening. But the mere thought of it made her exhausted and they remained shut.

"When?" No-one answered and Juliet tried again. "When Arianna?" Instead of hearing her melodic voice, Juliet instead felt herself being jerked to the side a little and then back again. Once more... That wasn't pleasant. She wished it would stop. It felt like the rocking motion a boat would make in a storm. "Stop it!" she mumbled, batting at whoever was pushing and pulling her. They didn't cease their movements and it was only then that Juliet noticed that grip around her arm that seemed to be causing all the commotion. "When?" she tried one last time before she was finally jerked out of the whiteness by a familiar, if not slightly pissed off face.

"Damn it O'Hara, wake up! Your shift was over ten minutes ago!" Lassiter's voice cut through the silence like an unforgiving knife, breaking the illusion of peace and causing her to snort herself awake. The bright lights of the Station hurt her eyes, glaring in harsh contrast to the soft whiteness from before. In her confusion Juliet mumbled her guides name again and Lassiter gave her a bemused look before tuning condescending. "No, I'm L-a-s-s-i-t-e-r..." he said slowly and she glared, lifting her head from her desk. She quickly wiped the little puddle of drool, her cheeks flushing as she looked around to see the Station as it always was.

"How long was I out?"

Lassiter shrugged, finally letting go of her arm and backing away a little. "No clue. Did you know that you talked in your sleep?"

"I was asleep?"

Her partner looked at her as though she had just told him that she wanted to be a piano playing hooker who lived on Mars. "I think you should go home now O'Hara. This whole thing with Spencer has clearly gotten to you. Go home and- well, try to get a little of your sanity back." Juliet's eyes lit up like a light when Lassiter mentioned Shawn. It all came flooding back to her and she stood quickly, the movement making blood rush to her head. She grabbed the table for support before the dizzy spell wore off, grabbing her bag and coat from behind her. She brushed past Lassiter, who was still as confused as ever at his partners' odd behaviour. Maybe she was just sick...

Juliet didn't stop to talk to anyone on her way out. She had a psychic to find.

**A/N: I was looking through Fanfiction today and I can across Crossroads and thought, hey that's a new story... Before realizing that it was mine and I had forgotten about it. So, slapping myself in the face I uploaded this. If it's any excuse I've just worked two nine and a half hour shifts and I haven't been near my computer in a few days. So, before I go and pass out, please enjoy =D**


	4. Chapter 4

Juliet raced to her car, the chill from the night air nipping at her skin like thousands of tiny needles. She ignored the sting as best she could as she fumbled with her car keys. They slipped out of her numb fingers and hit the ground with a cheery jingle that was out of place in the situtaion. Juliet swore loudly and stooped to snatch them away from the ground almost as thought she was blaming them for falling in the first place. She unlocked her car and threw herself inside.

In her head she wondered why she was rushing. Shawn would still be there in twenty minutes. However, her brain simply refused to relay that message to her limbs and they continued to move at a quick fumbling speed as she started her car. She had to force herself not to slam her foot onto the accelerator, but she still hit it at a speed and the tires screeched on the smooth tarmac below.

She was making excellent time until she hit the ultimate barrier.

The evening traffic rush had built up so badly that the roads were almost at a standstill. As her car slowed behind a long line of blaring motorists, Juliet whimpered loudly in frustration.

"Damn it!" she fumed. "Come on!" she battered her own car horn, hoping that it would make a difference somehow.

It didn't and the traffic remained motionless. Another swear word slipped out and she bit her lip, eyelids closing. "Arianna! A little help would be nice!" she tried pleadingly, her heart still pounding as the adreniline rushed through her body. When nothing happened she scowled. "Son of a bitch!" she huffed, slamming her palm roughly against the dashboard. The blow rattled the front of the glove compartment.

With a soft click, it popped open and out rolled her emergency police siren. The one she kept for life or death situations only. Lassiter had given it to her. "For the mornings when I want you here extra early. No heavy traffic excuses O'Hara," he'd said.

It bounced off of the passenger seat and rolled onto the floor as Juliet stared, her mouth a little slack in surprise. "Well damn. Thanks, I think..." she glanced upwards. She didn't even know if she should be glancing upwards. Arianna would probably be sitting beside her, or in the back seat-

What was she doing? She was sitting in the car, police siren in hand and she wasn't doing anything to better the situtation. She could see why someone up there needed to give her a swift kick in the ass to get things moving. With reaction times like these she would never have made it through basic training at the academy. Within seconds, the siren was blaring away on top the car and the traffic in front of her car began to trundle begrudgingly to the side to leave an open path for her.

She grinned in victory as she drove through the mass of metal and then past the roadworks that were the cause of the problem in the first place. As she tested the speedlimit for the area, her thoughts turned to Shawn again. They had never been that far from him if she was honest. What was she going to say to him when she got there. I'm sorry? I love you?

An angel showed me my future and damn it Spencer I want your babies?

Perhaps the first one was the best out of all of them... Although the third option wasn't far from the truth. In fact, the third option _was _the truth. The baby part included. Her heart stalled briefly before beating again at a frantic pace. How had she missed the signs? How could she not have felt her heart rate pick up when she saw him? How could she have ignored the warmth in her cheeks when he smiled at her?

She loved him. She _loved _him.

Loved Shawn Spencer.

She wanted him, wanted to kiss him, wake up with him. She wanted him to make love to her, to have weekends away where they wouldn't even make it out of the bedroom. She wanted to raise a family with him, see him playing with their children and falling asleep on the couch on lazy Sunday afternoons, the kids, the dog and herself lying on him as they all curled into the warmth.

Her breath hitched painfully as every prospect of her future hit her like a brick to the face. Her eyes burned with tears as it overwhelmed her, the band around her chest making it difficult to breathe as she slowed the car at a red light. The roads had cleared to an easy pace and she switched the siren off as there was little use for it now.

Before she could start to hyperventilate, her phone vibrated to life in the seat beside her; it's screen illumianted the dark car and the surprise of Juliet's face. She picked it up without glancing at the number. Mashing 'Accept Call' button, she immediately blurted out the first thing she thought of. "Shawn! Is that you?"

Richard's voice rumbled back into her ear and her heart almost clawed it's way out of her throat. Holy crap, she'd forgotten about that asshole. "Um, no it's Richard. You're not at your apartment gorgeous," she scowled, her eyes flashing dangerously as she thought of all the ways to kill someone with a pineapple. "I thought you said you'd meet me when you finished work? I thought we could head to dinner, catch a movie and maybe go back to my place? See how the night goes?" his voice had dipped and it didn't take Juliet a lot of brain power to work out exactly _where _he thought his night was going to end.

Hell to the no.

She was on the path for a _real _man. But, that didn't mean she couldn't get revenge for her alternate-future self. "Sure, okay," she put some of that old summer camp pep into her voice. "Listen, will you go and wait around the side of the building? Just behind the bushes? I know it's a little weird, but some of my neighbours are elderly and if they see a guy hanging around the front they'll freak out."

"Okay babe, no problem." Juliet cringed at the nickname.

"Thanks. Be there in ten minutes." With that, she hung up and promptly dialed another familiar number.

"O'Hara? You just left. What's wrong?" Lassiter sounded as concerned as he did when she'd left. She smiled softly, affection for her partner and close friend spilling over. The world was a beautiful place tonight and everyone in it was gorgeous. Even Lassiter.

"Hey Carlton. Listen, I just got a call from a neighbor at my apartment building. She sounded pretty spooked. She said there was a guy hanging around the back of the bushes outside the window. Apparantly he's been looking through some windows and trying the front door. I can't get down because I have to get something to Shawn. Could you take care of it?"

"Didn't an apartment across the street from you get hit a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah... You don't think this could be the same guy do you?" Juliet smiled at her reflection in the mirror. Damn she was an evil genius. If she hadn't chosen to be a cop she could totally be a supervillain. Complete with evil laughter and minions.

"If it is then we're going to nail him tonight. I'm on it O'Hara. Thanks for the tip. Go and relax okay? I need you alert tomorrow afternoon. We have to testify in court."

"No problem partner." Lassiter hung up and Julet beamed. "No-one beats me up and gets away with it!" She had soon turned onto a familiar street and found a spot to park easily. Gus' car was gone and Juliet assumed he was still away on his date. She flicked off the engine and the car was finally silent and the night was suddenly oddly still and oppressive. The light from the Psych Office was dim tonight and she guessed that Shawn must have just had the lamp on instead of the main lights. It made the night even darker in her opinion. Psych was always alive and bright. Now it seemed as though it's shine was dulled.

Shawn's spark had been dampened.

Her heart hurt just thinking about it, her high from getting back at Richard fading a little as she shut the car door quietly. The night had gotten even colder in the fifteen short minutes it had taken her to get here. It had felt like fifteen hours, maybe even more.

Juliet felt a weight slide from her shoulders as she walked towards the Psych Office. She could do this. She _would _do this. In her mind flashed the image of herself and Shawn lying on the bed, his kisses drawing out little breathless whimpers from her as the empty tray wobbled precariously on the edge of the bed; forgotten in the midst of passion. If her heart could beat any faster she was sure it would jack hammer out of her chest and onto the sidewalk.

She pushed the door open and for once it didn't give her away with it's telltale squeak, the hinges as silent as the room along the hallway. Juliet could see the light flickering a little and for a moment she thought that the power was going on and off. But as she ventured further along the hallway, she realized that it was the slow and steady waver of several candles that she could see.

She peered around the door warily and Shawn was pretty hard to miss, dozing with his head on the table and snoring softly.

So was the candlelit dinner for two, the scented candles scattered around and the fact that one meal was slowly going cold while the other had only partially been eaten. Instead it looked as though he'd been too miserable to eat. If Juliet was going to cry again, right then would have been a perfect moment. There was no giant arcade game. He hadn't blown his money on some childish fantasy.

He'd blown his money on _her. _

He'd ordered food from her favorite restaurant; the boxes on the counter comfirmed it. It was expensive, she could tell you that straight away. Her favourite dish as well. There was a suit laying over the back of a chair, freshly laundered and in a dry cleaners bag. He must have been planning this for days.

Weeks even.

Even the candles had thought put into them, as most were of her favourite smells. Lavender, vanilla, cherry blossom...

He must have thought she would change her mind and set everything up anyway. She'd ruined his wonderful surprise and the guilt was almost unbearable. And the worst part was, he never would have admitted it to her. He would have weaved some cock and bull story about how he'd spent the night playing his new arcade machine. How he'd found a few bucks under the couch and ordered pizza. Juliet bit her lip roughly to stop herself from sobbing at the thought of it. She really hoped that her presence would make up for some of it. Any of it. She had never been so full of regret in her life.

Slipping around the table she kneeled beside him, watching as his brow furrowed lightly in his sleep. She felt a tug of a smile on her lips. Even when he was asleep Shawn Spencer couldn't stay still and peaceful. She resisted the urge to run a finger over his cheek and instead indulged herself for a minute. He really was very handsome, she mused; slightly more content now that she was in the same room as him and knowing he wasn't going anywhere.

The way his lips curved when he smiled, or his eyes- she could stare at his eyes for days. He could express so many emotions with just a look. They sparkled when he was mischeivous or when he was flirting. Especially when he was flirting. His eyes would blaze when she flirted back and she's find herself gazing into them without knowing she was.

And so many things she saw but didn't know the story behind. The little scar over his eyebrow, or the bigger one on his chest. She wanted to know about them. She wanted to know how he'd been hurt and if he really was Chairman of the American Wicker Council. If he'd always loved pineapple and if he had ever gotten along with his father. She wanted to know if he was a gentle lover, or if he enjoyed taking control. She wanted to know how he tasted, or what he did every morning before he appeared at the Station.

He mumbled something in his sleep and those perfect lips parted. Juliet let herself smile, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder as she knelt next to him. She shook him lightly but he didn't wake, instead just grumbling about boats rocking him. She knew how it felt. "Shawn?" she tried gently, nudging him again.

His eyelids flickered and she found herself looking into the pools of expression she'd been thinking about not two minutes ago. However, instead of being delighted at the sight of her, Shawn pulled backwards and moaned lowly. "Oh no," he whined, pushing the chair back and stumbling to the window.

"Why does my subconcious hate me?" he asked no-one in particular. Juliet looked at the back of his head while he stared blearily out of the window. "I've already had three dreams about you tonight Jules. I don't need another one. I don't think I can take another one."

"Really?"

"Oh don't play with me. You know how many times you've taunted me tonight. How many times you'll taunt me every night from now on. Now that I know I've finally lost you to a better man. Isn't that what you called him in the second dream? The better man... He is now. He is now that he has you. Hell I don't even know the guy and I think he's the luckiest bastard ever to walk the earth," he sighed heavily, his head dropping forward.

"Shawn-" Juliet tried to interupt but he would hear of it.

"I liked the first dream. It was nice," he continued, his eyes closing over.

"We made love. You were beautiful, as always. It wasn't all nice though-" he laughed humorlessly before continuing. "We were so close, almost there together and you were kissing me; _really _kissing me, you know? Deep and passionate and hard. And I woke up. I woke up to see that empty chair and the still full plate. You dreams sure know how to kick a man when he's down."

Juliet was in a state of despair by now.

She stepped forward as the candle light cast dancing shadows over the walls. She was close to him now and her fingers wrapped around his wrist to pull him around. He sighed. "Just get it over with. Tell me how you'll never love me, or how I'll never get to touch you like that. Be creative," his voice was almost monotone.

"Shawn..."

He glanced up at her face for the first time. "Hmm?"

"You're an idiot," she cupped his cheek and pulled him forward until he was millimeters away from her lips. His breath was warm and sweet against her and her proximity seemed to snap him out of his delierium.

"Not a dream?"

"Not a dream," she confirmed, her nose brushing his softly.

"What happened to your date?" he made no motion to move or pull away, seemingly afraid to move incase he scared her away.

"I was late for it," she glanced towards the table and Shawn's eyes softened and he couldn't have stopped his smile even if he'd tried to. He didn't try at all. Juliet smiled back just as wide. "I'm sorry Shawn. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you," her thumb rubbed softly over his cheekbone and his palms found their way warily to her hips.

"It's okay Jules. I understand how difficult I can be. But when I heard that you were going on a date... Jules, it killed me. I thought I would stand there and my heart would break. I couldn't stop myself from arguing with you. I didn't mean for things to go that far..." He leaned his head forward those last few millimeters and rested his forehead against hers. She let out the deep breath she'd been holding.

"I ruined your surprise though," she sighed, hands still cupping his face as his thumbs rubbed gentle soothing circles on her waist.

"They're just things Jules."

Juliet closed her eyes, finally leaning forwards and meeting his lips with her own. She fell into the kiss with abandon as his unique taste flooded her mouth. Shawn had already pulled her flush against him when she had leaned forwards and Juliet moulded herself into his chest. The probing flick of his tongue against her lips elicted a gasp from her and Shawn took the opportunity to dip his tongue inside and brush against hers.

It didn't take long until they were breathless and forced to pull apart. They lost no distance however, still huddled close together as though they were afraid to let go. He kissed her again and then again, because he was suddenly addicted to her taste and that little moan that kept escaping her mouth when he would suck on her bottom lip.

"And you're sure this isn't a dream? Because Jules, this certainly isn't the craziest we've gotten in some of my dreams," he mumbled, low and deep against her lips as she smiled.

"It's real Shawn, I promise. And we have to have a talk about those dreams of yours Mister," she scolded, without much real threat behind it; mainly because he was now trailing little kisses along her jaw. He stopped at her ear and nipped at her pulse point gently. She whimpered. "Shawn?"

"Hmm?" he breathed, still busy with her neck.

"I- I like you..." he smiled brightly, knowing full well what she meant but couldn't quite say yet.

"I like you too Jules. Really, really like you," he nuzzled her and she sighed happily.

"So this first dream of yours," she continued and his eyebrow quirked upwards. "Where exactly did it take place?" Shawn's smile took on a wolfish quality and Juliet grinned right back. There was no way she was letting him go now. "Was it at your apartment by any chance?"

"You're getting good Jules. Very very good. I think the spirits are starting to channel through you a little bit," he pulled back a little, his expression suddenly serious. "Are you sure you want to? I mean, we only just started this and I don't want you feeling like you have to or anything..." he trailed off when he noticed the look on her face. "I'll go and get the door keys shall I?" she smiled as he finally let her go to search for the keys.

"Is Gus on his date tonight?" she asked him as he rushed around, trying to distract herself from the pleasant tightness in her stomach.

"Yeah, he's on a date with some girl he met at the Super Market."

"Is her name Maddie?"

Shawn paused in his search for the keys and looked up at her as she blew out a candle. "How did you know that?" Juliet smiled secretively, walking towards him and kissing him sweetly.

"Lucky guess."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I got so many people asking me to finish this, that I ventured into the mess of my old laptop and found the last chapter. Ta-da! Please don't hurt me... I also didn't want to add smut into this story. I think it wouldn't have fit very well.  
><strong>


End file.
